smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake
"Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake" is the seventh episode in Season 1 of The Light and Dark Series. It is set to run between 21 - 23 minutes in length. Synopsis While browsing through the King's library one day, Peewit comes across several volumes of ancient books and seeks out a transportation spell. Unfortunately, he reads aloud a transformation spell which affects Johan, so they wind up needing the help of Papa Smurf in order to change him back to normal. But there's a catch: if the spell's not reversed by nightfall, he will remain in his new form forever. Will Papa Smurf have the cure Johan needs? Story One day, Peewit is wandering around the King's library in search of an interesting literary adventure to get lost in while his best pal is already seated at a table with a book. He comes across several ancient volumes after stepping on a loose floorboard and decides to open one up; there are no titles to these books, and the language is older than what he's familiar with. He runs up to Johan and shows it to him, hoping he can help decipher its meaning. Johan looks over the first page and suggests he find a dictionary, but Peewit takes it back and assures him he can figure it out on his own: "Just you wait - I'll have this thing translated in no time!" He spends a quarter of an hour doing so and then returns to his friend, telling him he can understand one of the pages. He believes he has found a spell to reverse the aging effect and insists on trying it on himself to prove he's right. Johan tries to convince him otherwise, but he is stubborn and begins reading the scripture aloud. Several lines in, Johan begins to feel dizzy and steadies himself on the table; he asks him to stop reading, but Peewit doesn't hear him. About halfway through it, he closes his eyes and begins to turn blue as a strange whirlwind encircles him - despite this, his friend doesn't seem to notice. He loses touch with reality until Peewit finally finishes the page and realizes that he has shrunken down and is now standing on the table. Finally Peewit looks at him and gasps, crying, "Oh no!" as he drops the book. Johan is confused for a minute and shakes his head, asking why he's startled (aside from him being much smaller). Peewit picks him up and dashes to the other side of the room, finds a mirror, and holds him up so he can see himself. "I've turned you into a Smurf," he explains incredulously, "I guess it was an ancient spell book I found." Johan is both dumbfounded and outraged, so he clenches his fists and demands to be returned to normal immediately. Peewit bites his lip and promises to do so, but when he skims through the volume for the cure, he comes up empty. Knowing his friend is losing his patience quickly, he suggests they find Papa Smurf. "I'm sure he'll know what to do. After all, this must've happened before, right?" Johan sighs and agrees, so they race back to the castle stables for Biquette. Then they set off into the woods; along the way, Johan says, "First you disobey Papa Smurf and create your own Smurfette, and now you've read a strange book against my advice and turned me into a Smurf!" To this, all his guilty friend can confess is an apology and, "Anyone can make a mistake..." Not too much later, several Smurfs lead them into the village and Peewit is brought to Papa Smurf. He steps back while Johan jumps down and explains what happened as calmly as he can, aware that he may have hurt his friend's feelings earlier. At first Papa is surprised by their predicament, but with some helpful incite from Grandpa Smurf, he believes there is a way to reverse the spell. So, they head into his lab and Papa assures the knight that he will find it soon - meanwhile, he will need to be patient. With that, Johan tells Peewit to stay close and decides to offer his help to the other Smurfs while he can. The jester goes with a small group to gather Smurfberries while he wanders through the village and runs into Moxette and Handy. They appear to be building an updated Smurf-O-Matic machine, so he approaches and asks if they need any help; Handy pushes his toolbox to him and tells him to give him the ones he needs when he asks for them. As they work, Moxette strikes up a conversation with Johan, starting off with a compliment on his clothes. He thanks her and they chat about various things: how she's doing in the village, what it's like being different from the rest, how humans live in comparison to Smurfs, etc. He's too focused on helping Handy to notice her gazing at him. Just then, Joey approaches and introduces himself to Johan with a friendly handshake: "So good to meet another Smurfed human," he jokes. They talk briefly and are cut off by the sound of the Smurfberry group shouting and racing back into the village. Both boys instinctively dash to them, drawing their swords, but Johan glances over his shoulder and apologizes to Handy for leaving. He doesn't mind it, considering he still has Moxette nearby. Unfortunately, she follows the knight, so he holds out his hand asking for a wrench and is left high and dry. He sighs and comes out from under his Smurf-O-Matic. Joey and Johan ask the Smurfs what caused the disturbance and discover that Peewit has been Smurf-napped by rogues; worried about his friend, Johan rallies a group together to go after them. Moxette asks to come with him, insisting that her mockery talent will help him, so he agrees. He tells Joey to let Papa and Grandpa know where they are going and that they will return soon - he does, so they leave at once in the direction the rogues went. Joey tells Papa Smurf what happened and, at that moment, he finds the curing spell needed for Johan; to their dismay, though, it must be performed before the sun sets or else he will remain a Smurf forever. They realize the seriousness of the situation, so Joey and Papa set out after him with the book; it is now late afternoon, so they have only several hours left. Meanwhile, Peewit is tied and gagged while the two rogues discuss their next move; they know that he is the King's court jester and figure he must be worth a fair amount of money for his safe return, so they agree to go to the castle. At that moment, Johan and the Smurfs peek through the bushes and see them; he instructs them to assemble in the nearby trees and wait for his signal to strike. They do as he says and watch him, waiting for the rogues to turn their attention away from Peewit. Then he nods to Moxette, who then mimics the screech of a hawk. While the villains are distracted, the five Smurfs closest to Peewit quickly untie him, and then other cluster catches the rogues' eyes and taunts them. While the jester goes free, Johan and his group lead their pursuers into a trap where the other Smurfs set up the rope as a tight-wire to trip them. They pull it as soon as the villains approach, trip them up, and immediately hog-tie them together on Johan's command. Then Peewit brings in Biquette and lets her buck them with her horns. "Atta girl, Biquette," he shouts triumphantly. The rogues surrender after a couple more hits, so the Smurfs cheer, congratulating their leader. Johan thanks them for their brilliant teamwork because "without it, this would not have been possible." They make their way back to the village with the rogues being carried by Biquette when suddenly Joey and Papa Smurf appear, frantically warning Johan that he has only half an hour left to be returned to normal. At first he seemed surprised, but unworried since he has the book with the spell to cure him, and continue towards the village; sadly, along the way Papa trips on a tree root and the book is tossed into a thorn bush. When he removes it, most of the pages are torn to shreds, including the one they need most, so suddenly Johan is doubting his luck. The Smurfs gather as many pieces of paper they can from the bush (ignoring pricks and scratches) and hope that they can still save their friend; they hurry to Papa's lab. Once inside, they work quickly to repair the book's pages and watch the time: they have about five minutes before the sun sets on Johan's humanity forever, by which point he is praying for a miracle. Papa Smurf says he is ready, so Johan approaches and holds his breath as he reads aloud the spell. When he finishes, nothing seems to happen for a minute, but then the same magical whirlwinds begin to surround him and he rushes out the door. He leaves just in time to avoid crushing his friends and raising the roof because he finds himself instantly in his human proportions. He happily exclaims, "It worked, Papa Smurf! I'm myself again!" and the other Smurfs are joyous, including a very relieved Papa. Peewit apologizes to him and the Smurfs for the trouble he has caused, so they forgive him and turn their attention to the rogues who are still tied up and being guarded by Biquette. Johan concludes that they belong in the dungeon of the King's castle and picks up the end of the rope, pulling them to their feet. Peewit hops onto his goat's back and rides alongside them as they leave the village, bidding them farewell for now, but he notices a rather glum Moxette waving to them, so he slows Biquette's pace somewhat. He hears Johan call for him, so he catches up and thinks nothing more of her until they return to the castle. Once there, Johan presents the villains to his majesty with a brief explanation of their adventure. The King tells them to send the rogues straight to dungeons, which makes the boys happy. A few guards appear and lead the men out, so Peewit walks out with his best pal as he asks whether or not he noticed anything different about Moxette. Johan admits that he had not paid much attention to her, so Peewit drops the subject and says he is happy to have him back to normal. The episode concludes with him holding the volume behind his back and telling himself, "Next time I'll find the right spell..." Trivia *This was originally episode nine in Season 10 of the Expanded Animated Universe and included the Expanded AU-exclusive character, Joey McCormick. After the separation of the LD Stories, Joey was removed and the episode was moved to its current position. *Johan loses his patience and develops an ill temper the same way that Papa Smurf did in an episode of Season 9 called "Papa Loses his Patience," which is later brought up again in the Season Finale. Continuation *'Episode 6' -- "Peewit's Smurfy Creation" *'Episode 8' -- "Mystico Returns" Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:LD Stories episodes Category:LD Season 1 episodes